fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators (series)
The Council Of Creators is a series focusing around the titular group and their adventures across the FMK Wiki multiverse. It is a collaborative series that is written by multiple members of the FMK Wiki staff. Plot This series takes on a somewhat self-indulgent comedic tone and it explores the concept of some users of the FMK Wiki, in the form of the titular Council of Creators, existing in a universe where humans and kaiju live in harmony. There, they protect the vaguely-named 'City' from any threat that may endanger it, such as Sepsis and his faction of kaiju. Along the way, they embark on various strange adventures and get into all kinds of trouble. They will also usually visit or battle a threat from other universes in the FMK multiverse. Initially, the series' timeline was in sync with that of the real world, with Episodes 3 - 38 all set in 2017, while Episodes 1 and 2 took place in 2016. However, owing to the fact that Wolfzilla, Scoobydooman90001 and WeegeeZilla were forming a resistance movement against Lucifer for a whole year in Episode 38, currently each episode after Episode 38 takes place in 2018. Writers There are four main users who write for this series. They each bring their own different writing styles to the series, as are listed below in order. Cdrzillafanon Cdr's writing style is usually a mix of serious and comedic. His episodes are also usually very "normal" in comparison to the stories created by other users. Cdr wrote the very first episode of the series, which set the standard for the rest of the series. Sometimes, such as in episode 6 or episode 23, Cdr will take a seemingly comedic premise for an episode, and make it somewhat serious, or at least more serious than one would believe going in. Cdr also will sometimes set up or further plot points in the series, tackling certain story arcs and the like. Cdr's episodes also usually contain some banter between the members of the Council, arguably more so than episodes written by other writers. Cdr also wrote the season 1 finale, which he personally believes to be his best episode. Scoobydooman90001 Scoobs didn't have a defined writing style until the fifteenth episode, Council of Recolours, in which his episodes began taking on a more comedic approach. Prior to this, he simply wrote story-arc related stories in a similar fashion to Cdrzillafanon, even collaborating with him for the first three-part story of the series. Some of his episodes are also notable for being satirical takes on events that have happened on the Wikizilla website and the FMK Wiki, such as the twenty-fourth episode, The Inferior Bar Next Door, which is a parody of Wikizilla splitting away from Wikia and become its own independent website. It's considered to be his best episode. SuperNerd295 SuperNerd has a strange style, usually focusing on the Council in the earlier parts, seeing them live together and they they react to every day events, usually in comedic fashion. Episodes usually take a complete 180 and switch from lighthearted to serious, usually during a kaiju fight. However, there are exceptions to this being Council of Creators Episode 13 (The Way the Angels Burnt the Sky and Pierced the Heavens) and Council of Creators Episode 17 ( Behind The Suit), with 13 being completely serious and 17 being made for fun. KoopaGalaxain With a style based on that of popular Tokusatsu franchises such as the Ultra Series and Kamen Rider series, KoopaGalaxain's style varies between light and comedic, and dark and serious. Koopa's first contribution to the series was in the form of Episode 20, and he has also written Episode #21, 22, 29, 31, 41, 42 and 50. Koopa is responsible for creating several of the major story arcs of the series, such as the Sepsis arc, the Aetherium arc, and the Bootnokk arc. BigRandomKaiju TBA Characters Council of Creators - Season 2 Team= * Cdrzillafanon * Scoobydooman90001 (Episode 31 to Episode 38 and Episode 50) * SuperNerd * Indominus Rex 2016 * BigRandomKaiju (Episode 31 to Episode 33 and Episode 43 to Episode 50) * MosuFan2004 (Episode 31 to Episode 39) * KoopaGalaxain * Wolfzilla * JohnGojira (Leaves the group to become a recurring character at the end of Episode 38) * MechaKingGhidorah789 - Season 3 Team= * Cdrzillafanon * Scoobydooman90001 * SuperNerd * Indominus Rex 2016 * BigRandomKaiju * MosuFan2004 * KoopaGalaxain * Wolfzilla * MechaKingGhidorah789 * Spinocroc123 - Former Members= *Tacozilla99. Left the group before it was technically founded, still remains in close touch with Indominus. *Flurr. Left in episode 1 after going insane. Serves as the main villain of the first season. During the season finale, it was revealed tbat Flurr's insanity was brought on by an external source, whom he had previously made a deal with, not knowing the consequences of this action. Currently, he is deceased, with the being responsible for his insanity and boost in power killing him in a manner akin to wiping him from existence at the end of the episode. - }} Allies - Season 2= * Hokuto Black King (Continuing his story arc from season 1) * Terry the Dodo Bird *Scoobydooman90001 (Universe 1000) *Cdrzillafanon (Universe 1000) *Indominus Rex 2016 (Universe 1000) *Indomiscoobfanon *Shin Minilla *Generikko *Godzilla Man *Jefferey *Germanium II *Indominus Ghidorah - Season 3= * JohnGojira (recurring character) * Ultraman Ross (new bartender) * Hokuto Black King (resigned from his position as bartender, recurring character) - Upcoming= * Skeleturtle/God * Oh Pi * Indomiscoobfanon * T-Rex * Raptor * Ratzilla * Germanium II * MosuFan2003 * MosuFan2005 * Acacius * Solomon * Some other guys - }} Villains - Season 2= *Hokuto Black King (May defect from Aetherium and become a recurring character, if he survives the Season 2 Finale) * Aetherium * Nightmare Raptor * Sepsis's faction ** Sepsis (Leader) ** Keratos ** Myos (Deceased) ** Organon *Sepsizilla *Blank Image *Titanobot - Season 3= * Aetherium * The Meme Army ** Pepezilla (Leader) ** Trollzilla (General) ** Shrekzilla (General) ** King Dong (General) ** Stingo (Commander) ** Gawdzila (General) ** Jimmy Rustler Kong ** Keemosaur ** Ultraman Daniel ** Durr Plantollante ** Legendary Dogeman ** John Cenon ** Trumpzilla (secretly trying to take control of the army so that he can take over the world and the make money off of it) ** Illuminatisaurus Rex ** Lenny The Dorito ** High Nooner ** Weegeezilla (Cdrzillafanon) ** Pingas King ** We are Number 8 ** Daddy Derick ** Deasoblox ** Excalibur * Sepsis's faction ** Sepsis (Leader) ** Keratos (Presumably Deceased) ** Myos (Deceased) ** Organon (Presumably Deceased) - Upcoming= * Overlord Bagan * Satanturtle * Square Enix ** Yosuke Matsuda (Leader) ** Mekanaria ** Imitation Imitation Ultraman ** Mecha MechaGodzilla ** Diablos ** Mecha Rodan (Cdrzillafanon) ** Mecha Red ** Mecha Zilla (Cdrzillafanon) ** Mecha Gorosaurus ** Mecha Seagoras ** Mecha Anguirus ** Mecha Bagan ** Mecha Destroyah ** Mecha Titanosaurus ** Mecha Black King ** Mecha Mothra ** Mass-produced Showa Mechagodzillas * Red's faction ** Red (leader) ** Not-Monsters/Chimera ** NGC minibosses ** Demons and other NGC stage enemies * Void Gas * The Shadow Creatures * Shadow People * Keith * Death * Death T-Rex's faction ** Death T-Rex (Leader) ** Skeleton Godzilla ** SkeleT-Rex ** Ghost Varan ** Shin Ghost Godzilla ** Candy Corn Godzilla * The Wormhole Maker * Evil clones of the Council of Creators (Name has not been decided on) ** RdcTohoKingdom ** Unnamed evil Weegee ** Unnamed evil BRK ** Scrappydooboy1009. (or something like that basically evil Scoobs) ** Indominus Rex 2015 (A cybernetic clone of Indominus) ** Evil clones of the other guys if they want * Roblox Murderer Raptor * The PGKs ** Caesium (Leader) ** Zinc ** Boron ** Germanium ** Wolfram ** Mercury ** Francium (former leader) * The Edgelords ** Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge (Leader) ** Darkness Raptor ** Darkness the Edgy Character ** Grimm Raptor ** Black Raptor ** Shin Raptor (fusion of Black and Grimm) ** Manpissed ** Gothra ** Edgy Abomination Blood Lord * G-Rex * The Creepypasta Confederation ** Jeff-saurus ** Jane-Saurus ** Godzilla.exe ** Beyuhn Drawyunehd ** Misfortune.zilla ** Slenderzilla ** Twin Tail Doll * Titanobot * The Master's faction ** The Master (Leader) ** Frygan ** Ronald McFuckingDonald ** MechaGodzilla (MechaKingGhidorah789) - }} Neutral Characters/minor antagonists - Upcoming= * MF4 * Haemophagic Demon Tree * Face (NGC) * The Youtubers ** TrueKaijuGamer (Leader) ** Keemosaur ** A Pewdepie Kaiju ** A Markiplier Kaiju ** Leafysaurus ** A Game Theory/MatPat Kaiju ** SpaceGojifan2017 ** A jacksepticeye kaiju ** Probably a few others * IHEzilla (enemy to the other Youtubers) * The Cancer Contingent ** Reddy FazDemon ** Sanszilla ** Lunatyx The vaguely bunny-esc creature ** Quack Quack the Duck ** King GoldFredorah ** Freddyzilla ** Papyrus Jaguar * The Vehicle Kaiju Squad ** Mecha-F40PH ** 4kLift ** Class 166illa ** Jetton ** Busnado ** Dinosaur Tank Mk 3 ** Carzilla ** Submara - }} Episodes The full list of episodes can be found here. It covers all seasons of the show and its spin-offs. The series is written in the form of short stories of varying length. The episodes themselves often change in writing style depending on who has written the episode. - Cdrzillafanon= * Episode 1 - Pilot Episode * Episode 4 - Poop vs. Memes Part 1 * Episode 6 - Poop vs. Memes Part 3 * Episode 8 - Family Reunited * Episode 23 - BRK's Date with Dyna * Episode 26 - Indominus and the Mysterious Creator * Episode 30 - Return of the Fallen - Scoobydooman90001= * Episode 2 - Nerd's Hot Adventure * Episode 5 - Poop vs. Memes Part 2 * Episode 9 - The Fellowship of the Louse * Episode 14 - The Two Tongues * Episode 15 - Council of Recolours * Episode 16 - The Scoobs and Indominus Time Travel Extravaganza / Magorin, the God of Loneliness * Episode 18 - Background Love * Episode 19 - The Return of the Louse * Episode 24 - The Inferior Bar Next Door * Episode 27 - JohnGojira, the New Creator in Town! * Episode 28 - Barking Up The Wrong Tree * Episode 32 - Stuff Always Happens at the Bar * Episode 33 - The Crusaders * Episode 36 - Second Chance * Episode 37 - Minimizing Numbers * Episode 38 - Final Strategy * Episode 42 - TBA * Episode 49 - Memories and my Meadow - SuperNerd295= * Episode 3 - A New Years To Remember * Episode 7 - The Coming of Atum * Episode 10 - The Way the Tears Flow * Episode 11 - The Way the Heart Beats * Episode 12 - The Way the Bodies Drop * Episode 13 - The Way the Angels Burnt the Sky and Pierced the Heavens * Episode 17 - Behind The Suit * Episode 25 - Laser rifles may break my bones but anything else can't hurt me - KoopaGalaxain= * Episode 20 - A New Villain Hides in the Shadows! The Death God's World! * Episode 21 - Ambush * Episode 22 - Longy's Prophetic Plans * Episode 29 - Terror in Times Square! Kirkos vs. The Bootnokk Battalion! * Episode 31 - The Mystery of the Unusual Duplicate! * Episode 40 - The Putrid Heart: Demonic Disease Monster Organon! * Episode 41 - Returning for Vengeance: Keratos Strikes Back! * Episode 50 - Shadow Paradigm - }} Story Arcs To be added. Crossovers The series will cross over with several FMK wiki universes such as The Oh Pi, T-Rex,and Raptor universes. It is likely that this series will contain many different crossovers. List of Universes Crossed over with: * Ultraman Atum Universe * Universe 1720 * Godzilla Man Universe * Universe 2004 * Godzilla vs The Legendary Wolfman Universe * Universe 69 * Universe 988 (Titanosaurus Clone was recruited from there) * Universe -1 (G-Rex and Aetherium are set to make appearances) * Universe 1996 (Periodic Genesis Continuity) (Koopa, Sepsis, Keratos, Myos, Organon and Germanium II originated here, although the events of COC are non-canon to Dawn of Sepsis.) * Universe 6991 (The Bootnokk Battalion, Kirkos and Sepsizilla make appearances.) * Humarok Universe * Geharha Universe * Universe 666 * Universe 986 (helped set up the Poop Squad and will feature in a future crossover with T-Rex) * Alternate version of Universe 210. (set to be used for the Oh Pi crossover) * Universe 987 (set to be used for a Raptor crossover) * Universe 137 (Rickulon and Mortyrah crossover) Spin-offs There is currently only one spin-off of COC: * A Legend Born! Reception The users on the wiki thought this was a good idea. SuperNerd295 was also quoted as saying it was "hot", despite the fact he regularly writes episodes for the series. That's about it, really. It's not like this is a Hollywood blockbuster or something, like those Transformers movies they make to desperately rake in more cash. Trivia * Most of the kaiju made by Scoobydooman90001 in this series are alternate versions and not the original kaiju. Some exceptions include the two parody kaiju, Rickulon and Mortyrah, who are explicitly stated as coming directly from Universe 137. * Likewise, this series is NOT related to KoopaGalaxain's Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis. * "Council of Creators" is also the name of a book about astrology. * This is the first series on the wiki to be written and worked upon by multiple users. It is the currently the only one of its kind. Development of the series usually takes place in the Wikizilla chat room. Don't want your kaiju to appear? If you do not wish for your kaiju to be included in this series, then simply ask Cdrzillafanon, SuperNerd295, Scoobydooman90001 or KoopaGalaxain. The canonical reason for certain universes not appearing in the series is that they are locked away somewhere in the void of universes where they cannot be accessed by the Creators. Or the Creators will just conveniently never visit that universe. Want your kaiju to appear? Alternatively, if you do want your Kaiju to appear in the series and it is not a kaiju already planned to appear, once again, ask one of the writers and depending on how well the kaiju in question would work in the series, they may be featured in an episode focused on them, or make some other kind of appearance. Category:Council Of Creators (series) Category:Fanfiction Category:Series